ideafandomcom-20200223-history
Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 (2020 film)
Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 is an upcoming live-action/2D/3D computer traditional animated fantasy-comedy film and a sequel to the first 1988 film of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. It will be produced by Pixar Animation Studios and Walt Disney Pictures. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. The film will be scheduled in Digital 3D, Real D 3D and IMAX 3D. Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 the album "I Can't Fight this Feeling anymore", The film will be released on January 15, 2020, this film is directed by Robert Zemeckis. Sypnosis In the place in the current time, almost 70 years after the murder of Marvin Acme in 1947, Maroon Studios (now Maroon Entertainment) has a new boss except in fact it is cousin of the son of Judge Doom who wants to defeat Roger and the othe Toon, so Roger, Daniel & Jessica Rabbit must stop him from taking over Toontown before it's too late. Plot Coming soon... Characters Main characters * Eddie Valiant * Daniel Valiant * Lucius DeGeralson * Roger Rabbit * Benny the Cab * Jessica Rabbit * Inspector Clouseau * Ninalene Jewel * Bugs Bunny * Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey * Genie * D.J. Drake * Dolores Other Characters from Movies and Cartoons * Minnie Mouse * Woody and Buzz * Sulley and Mike * Flik * Wreck-It Ralph * Emmet Brickowski * Gru * Dru * Alex the Lion * Marty the Zebra * Rodney Copperbottom * Mumble * Fender Pinwheeler * Ramon * Shrek * Donkey * Manfred * Sid * Diego * Jack Skellington * Captain Charles T. Baker * Lem * Flint Lockwood * Sam Sparks * Horace Nebbercracker * B.O.B. * Morton the Mouse * Wyldstyle/Lucy * LEGO Batman * The Missing Link * Surly * Megamind * Roxanne Ritchi * Melman * Gloria * Skipper * Susan/Ginormica * Oscar * Lenny * WALL-E * Aladdin * Peter Pan * Simba * Ace "Chicken Little" Cluck * Lightning McQueen * Mr. Incredible * Elastigirl * Frozone * Pink Panther * Lola Bunny * Charlie Brown * Snoopy and Woodstock Disney Villains * Jafar * Cruella De Vil * Ursula * Captain Hook * Hades * Scar * Chernabog * Zurg * Hopper * Oogie Boogie * Randall Boggs * Syndrome * Bowler Hat Guy * Mother Gothel * Dr. Facilier * Tamatoa * Bellwether * Ernesto de la Cruz Cast * Bob Hoskins as Eddie Valiant * Crispin Glover as Daniel Valiant * Rob Schneider as Lucius DeGeralson * Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit/Benny the Cab * Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit * Steve Martin as Inspector Clouseau * Julia Roberts as Ninalene Jewel * Joe Alaskey as Bugs Bunny * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey * Robin Williams as Genie/Fender Pinwheeler/Ramon * Brendan Fraser as D.J. Drake * Joanna Cassidy as Dolores * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Tom Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Steve Carrell as Gru/Dru/Hammy/Mayor Ned McDodd * Chris Pratt as Emmet * Will Ferrell as Megmind * John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph * Ben Stiller as Alex the Lion * Chris Rock as Marty the Zebra * Ewan McGregor as Rodney Copperbottom * Elijah Wood as Mumble * Mike Myers as Shrek * Eddie Murphy as Donkey * Dave Foley as Flik * Ray Romano as Manfred * John Leguizamo as Sid * Denis Leary as Diego * Chris Wedge as Scrat * Simon Pegg as Buck * Seann William Scott as Crash * Josh Peck as Eddie * Jenna Elfman as Kate Houghton * Jeff Bergman as Daffy Duck/Yosemite Sam * Bob Bergen as Porky Pig/Tweety * Jim Carrey as Horton the Elephant * Bruce Willis as RJ * Mathew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo * Dwayne Johnson as Captain Charles T. Baker * Justin Long as Lem * Bill Hader as Flint Lockwood * Anna Faris as Sam Sparks * Steve Buscemi as Randall/Horace Nebbercracker * Seth Rogen as B.O.B./Morton the Mouse * Elizabeth Banks as Wyldstyle/Lucy * Will Arnett as LEGO Batman/The Missing Link/Surly * Hugh Laurie as Dr. Cockroach * Tina Fey as Roxanne Ritchi * David Cross as Minion * David Shwimmer as Melman * Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria * Tom McGrath as Skipper * Reese Witherspoon as Susan/Ginormica * Will Smith as Oscar * Jack Black as Lenny * Ben Burtt as WALL-E * Scott Weinger as Aladdin * Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan * Matthew Broderick as Simba * Chris Sarandon as Jack Skellington * Zach Braff as Ace "Chicken Little" Cluck * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen * Craig T. Nelson as Mr. Incredible * Holly Hunter as Elastigirl * Samuel L. Jackson as Frozone * Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny * Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown * Bill Melendez as Snoopy and Woodstock * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar * Susanne Blakeslee as Cruella De Vil * Pat Carroll as Ursula * Corey Burton as Captain Hook/Chernabog * James Woods as Hades * Jeremy Irons as Scar * Andrew Stanton as Zurg * Kevin Spacey as Hopper * Ken Page as Oogie Boogie * Jason Lee as Syndrome * Stephen J. Anderson as Bowler Hat Guy * Donna Murphy as Mother Gothel * Keith David as Dr. Facilier * Jemaine Clement as Tamatoa * Jenny Slate as Bellwether * Benjamin Bratt as Ernesto de la Cruz Production Companies * Touchstone Pictures * Amblin Entertainment * Imagemovers * Walden Media * Walt Disney Animation Studios * PIXAR Animation Studios * Blue Sky Studios * Crew Directed by Robert Zemeckis Music by Alan Silvestri Produced by Bob Gale Executive Producer Steven Spielberg Director of Photography Dean Cundey Effects Supervisor Ken Ralston Director of Animation Richard Williams Associate Producer Steve Starkey Notes/Trivia This Movie is dedicated to the Memory of Bob Hoskins, Joe Alaskey, Russi Taylor and Robin Williams. Music "One Way or Another" Performed by Blondie "Mambo No. 5" Performed by Lou Bega "Singing in the Rain" Performed by Robin Williams "My Way" Performed by Robin Williams and Amigos "Spaceman" Performed by The Killers "I Know it's Today" Performed by Sutton Foster, Leah Greenhaus and Marissa O'Donnell "Who I'd be" Performed by Brian James "I Can't Fight this Feeling Anymore" Performed by Bob Hoskins, Charles Fleischer and the Toons Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover movies Category:Crossover films